Tiberius Caesar/Relationships
The Inner Circle/Peerage Members Esdeath, The Ice General Esdeath shares an extremely close relationship with Tiberius. She developed a strong admiration towards him. This admiration became stronger when he saw his true strength as a Super-Devil. She is also his right-hand and lieuten ant during the Great War when Tiberius led the Seekers. Esdeath's admiration for Tiberius gradually turned to attraction and she ended up falling in love with him, despite her Sadistic tendencies Tiberius seem to accept it as a part of her unique personality. She is the Vice-Commander of the Inquisition Bronn, The Sellsword Tiberius and Bronn share a friendly and trustful relationship, despite still being paid for his services. Still, Bronn would risk his life for Tiberius without question. Despite of his sarcastic, with a black sense of humor, and a pragmatic, amoral philosophy for life, Tiberius found great friendship with the Sellsword. He is his First Knight and one of his officers during the Great War and the Devil Civil War Modred Pendragon, The Knight of Treachery Tiberius and Modred share a competitive, yet somewhat close relationship. Modred recognize Tiberius as a better swordsman than her, and shows delight whenever they spar. Tiberius however seems to see her as a man rather than a woman much to Modred's displeasure. Modred like the other women in Tiberius' peerage have feelings towards their King, shown as she tried to cook for him once that ended very badly. She is his Second Knight. Alucard, The No Life-Queen Alucard is extremely devoted to Tiberius Caesar, her current master. Both share a complex but strict "master and servant" relationship. Alucard is shown to have a massive obsession and loyalty towards Tiberius. Only caring him alone. Despite of her obsession over her King she displays a great amount of fondness with her fellow peerage members. She is his Pawn taking up 4 Pawn pieces Kuroka, The Black Cat Kuroka has a strong attraction towards Tiberius after he had saved her and Koneko during her time when she was a Stray Devil. Seemed to be very aggresive ''in her advances towards him wanting to bear his children. Tiberius mistakenly agreed to this. She has shown a devoted caring for his well-being and happiness, constantly standing up for him, and even getting angry towards/threatening those who intend to harm him. She is his the only Bishop. Sif, the Great Grey Wolf Note: Sif's sex is never actually specified, although the name Sif itself is a female name of Norse origin. Sif was a failed attempt of Loki to clone his first child Fenrir. She was found by Tiberius when she was only a small pup in the Familiar Forest. She deeply cares for her master showing a fair degree of protectiveness over Tiberius. Tiberius is shown to have great trust to Sif as shown when he gave her the guardianship of Tiberius most powerful sword, The High Abyss. She is his Rook. '''The Inquisition/Seekers' The Four Blades * Ornstein, The Dragon Slayer Ornstein is captain of the Four Blades, the four top Officers of the Inquisition. Was one of of the Original Seekers and one of Tiberius' trusted men. Just like the other Four Blades, he looked up to Tiberius with complete devotion * Smough, The Executioner Smough is the Vice-Captain of the Four Blades and leads the Execution Unit of the Inquisition. He also is one of the Original Seekers who survived the Devil Civil War. Just like the other Four Blades, he looked up to Tiberius with complete devotion. Despite being a cannibal, he only ate those whom were enemies. * Gundyr, The Champion Gundyr was a Gladiator in the Lucifaad Colosseum. He won his freedom after winning the Grand Tournament. With his newfound freedom he joined the Seekers as he knew Tiberius could change the Underworld. * Alonne, The Wandering Swordsman Alonne is the oldest member of the Inquisition/Seekers after Esdeath, he was assigned in Tiberius regiment whom he obediently followed. As the most senior member of the Four Blades, Alonne have great respect to Tiberius The Outriders * The Dancer of the Boreal Valley The Dancer was a former Stray devil whom Tiberius saved after proving her innocence. In payment for saving her life The Dancer discarded her name and pledged herself to TIberius * Vordt of the Boreal Valley Like the Dancer, Vordt was a former Stray Devil whom Tiberius saved. Pledging his service and Allegiance to Tiberius Other Notable Members * Priscilla, The Crossbreed * Cole * Cassandra Penthagast * Cullen Rutherford Former Members * Maria of the Astral Tower